winxfandomcom-20200222-history
Oritel
King Oritel is the King of the planet Domino. His wife is Marion and his two daughters are Bloom and Daphne. He is Thoren's father-in-law. Overview King Oritel is the current ruler of the planet Domino, alongside his wife, Queen Marion. Not much is known about his personality, though it has been revealed in the second film, that he can be a very stubborn, traditionally-minded person. He cares deeply for his family, and is grateful to Mike and Vanessa for raising his younger daughter Bloom. Oritel and Marion were presumably brought together by an arranged marriage, which (revealed in the second movie) is a long upheld tradition in the Domino royal family. His approximate age is unknown. Appearance Oritel has brown hair, small black eyes and a tan skin texture. Oritel - Artwork.jpg Personality He appears to be a brave warrior, a determined king and very protective towards his daughters and full of love to his family. Pre-Series King Oritel was the ruler of Domino when the Ancestral Witches attacked his planet. In order to prepare for the ultimate assault, he, Marion, Hagen, Faragonda, Saladin, and Griffin formed the Company of Light. He also made an alliance with his friend Erendor and asked him to protect Domino while the Company of Light would be away fighting the witches. However, the Ancestresses destroyed Havram and forced Erendor to break his promise, and they were able to attack Domino itself and assaulted the palace but Daphne, Oritel's elder daughter, who had been asked by her father to protect the Dragon's Flame, was able to save Bloom by sending her on Earth, though she ended by being killed (actually cursed) by the witches for this. The Company of Light then fought with all their strength against the Ancestral Witches, Valtor and possibly Mandragora. However Oritel thought that both his daughters had been killed and in despair and in wrath he fought, defeated and imprisoned the server of the witches, Valtor in the Omega Dimension, and exhausted most of his powers. He even decimated the whole army of the witches, as they mentioned in The Secret of the Lost Kingdom that one single touch of Oritel's sword had been enough to wipe out nearly all their army. Valtor, just like seventeen years later he lied to Bloom that he had absorbed her parents within his body, maybe lied to Oritel that he had killed both his daughters (notice that in The Secret of the Lost Kingdom, Oritel and Marion were sadly shocked to see Daphne as a ghost and asked her what happened to her when they are freed from Obsidian, and they also seem happily surprised when they learn they Bloom is alive, and even the Ancestresses thought Bloom was dead - Valtor could have lied to them also, and at the end of the third season he tries to convince Bloom to fight the Ancestresses together with him, meaning that he did not necessary like his mothers). During the final battle between the Company of Light and the Ancestral Witches, just as the Company of Light were about to vanquish the Ancient Witches, they grabbed King Oritel and sucked him into Obsidian. At the last moment, Marion transferred her spirit into Oritel's sword, which was given to him from the master smith, Hagen, and a wave of negative energy was released from the Circle of Obsidian which turned the whole of Domino into a frozen planet and sucked all the inhabitants into Obsidian, imprisoning them in stone. In Obsidian, they were trapped in stone for about sixteen to seventeen years. Series Seasons |-|Season 3= |-|Season 5= In "Test of Courage," he held Domino's Renewal Ceremony at the palace of Domino and gave thanks to Sky for saving the kingdom. In "The Eclipse," he offers his castle on Domino as a meeting place for the Soverign's Council during a meeting with Faragonda and other kings. |-|Season 6= In "Inspiration of Sirenix," Oritel and Mario] are seen celebrating Daphne's return. |-|Season 7= Coming Soon... Movies |-|The Secret of the Lost Kingdom= After Bloom discovered who her parents were, she went on an epic journey to save them from the three Ancient Witches in The Secret of the Lost Kingdom. She was tempted by the witches to destroy the king's sword, as well as all of Domino' essence. A prophecy had been foretold that only a good king could hold Oritel's sword. Sky proved to be that king and Bloom's parents were saved. Once Sky returned the king's sword, he released Marion. Daphne separated herself from Bloom and proceeded to introduce the king and queen to their long lost daughter. In the end, Oritel (along with Marion) promised that, although they were not there for the first part of her life, they promised to be there for the rest. |-|Magical Adventure= King Oritel returns in the second Winx Club movie with a more relevant role, alongside Queen Marion. In Magical Adventure, we get more of a glimpse into Oritel's personality as a husband, father, and ruler. Oritel is highly protective of his daughters, especially after losing is firstborn, Daphne. When Sky breaks off his marriage proposal to Bloom, Oritel becomes furious and tries to solve the problem himself, telling Bloom that she deserves more than Sky is giving her. He is also a very stubborn traditionalist, insisting that Bloom forget about Sky and undergo an arranged marriage, which according to him, is a long upheld tradition on Domino. He cares for Mike and Vanessa, and is thankful for them having cared for Bloom, but he seems irritated that they know her better than he and Marion, and are therefore able to understand her and her personality more. He and Marion have an affectionate relationship as husband and wife, though their personalities sometimes seem to clash. He is also a very skilled and powerful fighter, mainly with the use of swords. Comics |-|Season 4= Oritel is first mentioned rather vaguely by Bloom in the beginning of Issue 97 after having returned from the Royal Palace of Domino. Stella tries to ask Bloom how everything went as she unpacks and asks for every last detail which prompts Bloom to ask if she would like for her to start off with how she tripped over the red carpet or how she completely embarrassed herself in front of a crowd of dignitaries after forgetting her speech. She then sinks down into her bed, claiming that she is a catastrophe of a princess as she ended up doing the one thing she did not want to do: disappoint her birth parents, and Stella tries to bring Bloom's spirits back up by assuring her that Oritel and Marion will be proud of her no matter what she does. She even offers to give Bloom advice on how a princess should behave on all occasions but the two are interrupted when Roxy enters the room to see if Bloom came back from her trip. Oritel can be seen halfway into the issue after the Winx enter the Dark Dimension and are ambushed by Neruman before they can attack. Bloom wakes up to find herself mysteriously back in her room in Domino's Royal Palace with Oritel and Marion by her bedside looking very concerned. As Bloom tries to make sense of everything, Oritel and Marion explain that Bloom already defeated Neruman but she was the only one who could escape the Dark Dimension as its portal had closed just behind her. The Fortress of Light templars managed to save her and bring her back to Domino, but the rest of the Winx were not so lucky as they all remain trapped within the Dark Dimension with no way out. Bloom springs from her bed after hearing all of this determined to save her best friends, but Oritel and Marion do not wish to lose their daughter a second time. Oritel then snaps at Bloom by telling her that if she were to go through with this, she would not only be needlessly risking her life but would also be showing blatant disrespect towards him, and he demands that Bloom start acting like the proper princess she needs to be. Hearing all of this helps Bloom to realize that the Oritel and Marion that stand before her are imposters as they would never say such terrible things to her and they would never fear doing the right thing even if it came at a high cost. The two imposters then charge at Bloom and attempt to hold her down to prevent her escape. As Bloom struggles to break free, Oritel and Marion's imposters reveal their true forms as two of Neruman's shadows and Bloom is able to beat them back to free herself with the help of her Believix energy and Flora's words. Oritel does not appear again until Issue 100 when, after being plunged into her own memories, Bloom finds herself back in front of her Gardenia home only to catch him arguing with her foster parents. It turns out that he was arguing with both Mike and Vanessa over which set of parents Bloom cares for the most and, with Bloom now with them, she is forced to decide on whether she should embrace her foster parents to reassure them or rebuke them for thinking that she stopped loving them. If Bloom chooses to embrace her foster parents and reassure them that she will always love them as much as her birth parents, Mike and Vanessa reveal themselves to be a pair of shadow monsters. Oritel will rush to Bloom's aid with Marion and his sword in hand as she struggles to transform in vain. He is then left to fend off the shadow monsters with is wife as his daughter rushes for the front door to escape. If Bloom chooses to rebuke her foster parents for thinking she would stop loving them upon finding her birth parents, then Oritel will stand by Bloom with Marion to praise her for standing her ground and tell her that they are all one big family. That is when Mike and Vanessa reveal themselves to be a pair of shadow monsters as they multiply at a rapid pace. Oritel is then protected by Bloom as she erects a magic shield to protect herself as well as her birth parents but struggles to hold it up. Suddenly, everything fades to black and when she can see again, Bloom finds that her birth parents are gone and that she had been teleported to the Eraklyon Royal Palace somehow. |-|Season 6= *Issue 130: An Unforgettable Party Trivia *He keeps the Book of Fate, which tells the history of the royal bloodline of Domino. *"Oritel" might be derived from the word "Orithil", which means "Moon's Day" in Sindarin, one of the Elvish languages created by J.R.R. Tolkien for his books' universe. Category:Characters Category:Winx Club Category:Royalty Category:Male Characters Category:Domino Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 5 Category:Season 6 Category:Winx Club: Magical Adventure Category:Company of Light Category:Bloom Category:Minor Characters Category:Daphne Category:Allies Category:Winx Club: The Secret of the Lost Kingdom Category:Thoren Category:Season 7 Category:Winx Club: The Shadow Phoenix Category:Comics